Alone In The Dark
by GMGirl
Summary: A what if fanfic. What if Chrno wasn’t revived after Rizel force Rosette to shoot him? One-shot. Character death and suicide.


Chrno Crusade.

Title: Alone in the Dark.

Summary: A what if fanfic. What if Chrno wasn't revived after Rizel force Rosette to shoot him? One-shot.

Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned. I thought I had gotten out of the dark. I wasn't alone anymore. Chrno, Asmaria, and even Stella came to help. But apparently that light was only a flicker. Just a flicker.

"Why don't we change the target?" Said the unseen sinner, Rizel. "Chrno, stand at the center. And you shoot Chrno with that gun, Sister Rosette!"

The two exorcists look at each other, with shocked and horrified faces.

"Don't think about missing him." Rizel taunted. "If 'you do not aim right', you will hit the humans. So…what now?"

The two looked at each other, not sure what to do at all.

What do I do? Rosette thought frantically. If I don't do what he says, he'll kill Asmaria and Stella. But to shoot Chrno…

"…You haven't changed Rizel. The way you deal…" Chrno started.

"Shut up Chrno!" Rizel snapped. "I am talking to Sister Rosette right now. The 'target' should stay quiet."

Chrno growled a bit. "…Do it Rosette. There's no other choice…"

"**WAIT!** What are you…."

"'Right here'." Chrno cut her off, pointing to his heart. "'Don't miss the axis'."

I see…Then…. "Fine." Rosette raised her gun, aiming it at Chrno.

"N...o…Why…are..." Asmaria choked out, looking scared.

"**AZ! Sing a requiem for 'them, just like when we first met'.**" Rosette said.

A look of realization appeared on Asmaria's face.

**BANG! **Rosette pulled the trigger, hitting Chrno and he flies back.

Horror crossed Asmaria's face and she starts to sing…when she finds she can't. Her throat felt like it was tied in a knot.

Az! You have to hurry! Rosette looked urgent.

She couldn't sing. The hold on her throat and already being on the verge of tears, she couldn't sing. Her throat hurt and no matter how she tried, she couldn't force even one note out.

Rizel's laughter echoed throughout the car. "Well, the girl is more heartless than I thought. She actually shot Chrno. A fatal one too. Oh goody. Now we don't have to worry about him anymore. Now, what to do about the other two."

"Asmaria!" Rosette yelled.

Asmaria looked at Rosette, trying to calm down enough to sing. She could still save Chrno. "I'm…" Her voice was very hoarse right now, trying to calm down to sing. "Trying…"

"Oh, trying to do what? Does this little girl think she can save a Chrno? Well, it seems she must. Now, how to make sure she doesn't?"

Rosette went rigid. "Don't you dare hurt Asmaria!" She screamed.

Asmaria looked really scared now. She was just a little girl.

Rizel laughs again. "Well, why shouldn't I? You won't be able to stop me."

Asmaria lets out a choked yelp as the puppets hold around her neck tightens, starting to close off her air supply.

"AZ!" Rosette lunges forward to get her out of the puppets hold. She was stopped though, as several others of the controlled people grab onto Rosette, preventing her from even reaching her.

Asmaria let out a whimper as the last of her air was cut off.

Rosette now had tears streaming down from her eyes. "STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rosette kept screaming, trying to get to Asmaria, who was struggling against the puppet, trying to save her. She then freezes, her face frozen in horror as Asmaria's body went limp in the puppet's hold. "No…." Rosette uttered the word so very quietly. "ASMARIA!!!!"

Rizel laughed again, having a lot of fun watching the sister of the despised Joshua suffer so. "Well, this is a lot more fun than I ever expected."

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Rosette screamed. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!"

"Oh well. At least I left the witch alive for you."

Rosette looked over at Stella. "Let her go! Stop hurting these people!"

Rizel smirked in her hiding place. "Oh, you want me to let her go? Fine then."

The puppet holding Stella opened the door that led to the new back of the train.

Rosette's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Oh, but it's what you wanted. For me to let her go." Rizel laughed again as the puppet stepped out of the car, dragging along Stella who was still out.

"NO! STOP IT!" Rosette tried to get out of the mob of puppets to try to save Stella. But she still couldn't get free. She watched as the puppet lifted Stella into the air and threw her off the side of the train. "**NOOOOO!!!**" Rosette screamed and then just collapsed. She just saw all three of her companions die and she couldn't take it.

Rizel was laughing maniacally.

Asmaria…Stella… Rosette looked down in front of her at Chrno, the bullet wound right through his heart. And Chrno…. I killed you with my own hands…

Rizel had stopped laughing. "Now, why don't we just relax for the rest of the trip and then you'll be able to see your brother again."

Joshua… How can I save you now? I can't free you on my own. I can't even save myself and still lose three people I care about. I'm alone now. Who can come now? Father won't know till it's too late. Sister Kate too. I'm all alone now. Not even Chrno, so I can't even hope he'll come. I'm alone and in the dark.

"Oh, I wonder how you'll react when you see how he is now. I still don't see why Aion wants him around, though. Think, I had too go to all this trouble just to get you just too keep that cursed boy stable." Rizel stated.

Rosette looks up, realizing something. They needed her. She wasn't sure the reason, but they needed her.

"Oh well. Aion will be so proud of me that I got you. That I won."

"No, you haven't." Rosette muttered.

"What was that?" Rizel demanded.

"I said…" She pulls away from all the puppets and to the other side of the car. "You haven't won yet."

"How can you possibly think of winning now?" Rizel asked.

"I won't be winning." Rosette held up her gun at the human puppets.

"You're actually thinking of shooting humans?! Ha! You don't have the guts to do that." Rizel taunted.

"I said I lost." She then pulled back the gun and pressed the end of the barrel to her own temple. "But so will you."

"Wait! What do you think………."

**BAM!!! **The noise was so sudden, and there was a flash of light. But after that one instant, everything was dark and silent.

Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned. I took my own life. I was in the dark and I was alone. I'm still in the dark….

…But now I'm not alone. I guessed being damned isn't so bad if you're not alone. For now I'm with Chrno. He may have been a good person, but still a demon and was not allowed in Heaven. But I don't care. It's a good thing because now I'm with him. Like I said, things aren't so bad. I'm with Chrno and no longer alone in the dark. I may not have freed my brother, but, well, a demon has to die sometime. For that must be what he became. My Joshua would not do what he did. Not as himself. So, sooner or later, he'll join Chrno and I. And we'll all be together again.

Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned. I took my own life when I was alone in the dark. But now I'm no longer alone even if I'm still in the dark. Because I'm in the dark with Chrno. And so, I say one last time, forgive me Lord, for I have sinned. Now, I'm gonna go with Chrno, my one flicker of light in this darkness.


End file.
